gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bō
='Bō'= A traditional bō is exactly 20/11 meters and wielded with both hands, due to its weight and size. A bō, bong (Korean term) or kon (Chinese term), is a very tall and long staff weapon used in Okinawa and feudal Japan. Bō are typically around 1.8 m long and used in Japanese martial arts, in particular Bōjutsu. Other staff-related weapons are the Jō which is 1.212 m long and the Hanbō (half bō) (tahn bong in Korea) which is 90 cm long. 'Types' The bō is usually made with hard wood, such as red or white oak, although bamboo has been used. The bō may be tapered in that it can be thicker in the center (chukon-bu) than at the ends (kontei) and usually round or circular (maru-bo). Older bō were round (maru-bo), square (kaku-bo), hexagon (rokkaku-bo) or octagon (hakkaku-bo). The average size of a bō is 6 shaku (around 6 ft but they can be a long as 9 ft (kyu-shaku-bō). A 6 ft bō is sometimes called a rokushakubō. This name derives from the Japanese words roku, meaning "six"; shaku; and bō. The shaku is a Japanese measurement equivalent to 30.3 centimeters (0.994 ft). Thus, rokushakubō refers to a staff about 6-''shaku'' (1.82 m; 5.96 feet) long. The bō is typically 3 cm (1.25 inch) thick, sometimes gradually tapering from the middle (chukon-bu) to 2 cm (0.75 inch)at the end (kontei). This thickness allows the user to make a tight fist around it in order to block and counter an attack. In some cases for training purposes or for a different style, rattan was used. Some were inlaid or banded with strips of iron or other metals for extra strength. Bō range from heavy to light, from rigid to highly flexible, and from simple pieces of wood] picked up from the side of the road to ornately decorated works of art. 'Martial Arts' Japanese wooden staff "bo" weapon made in the shape of a walking stick, 1.4 m tall and 15 cm circumference. 2 Japanese bo, one is 140 cm tall and 15 cm in circumference in the form of a walking stick, the other is 180 cm tall and 1 in in diameter in the form of a staff. The Japanese martial art of wielding the bō is Bōjutsu. The basis of bō technique is te, or hand, techniques derived from Quanfa and other martial arts that reached Okinawa via trade and Chinese monks. Thrusting, swinging, and striking techniques often resemble empty-hand movements, following the philosophy that the bō is merely an "extension of one’s limbs". Consequently, bōjutsu is often incorporated into other styles of empty hand fighting, such as Karate. The bō is typically gripped in thirds, and when held horizontally in front, the right palm is facing away from the body and the left hand is facing the body, enabling the bō to rotate. The power is generated by the back hand pulling the bō, while the front hand is used for guidance. When striking, the wrist is twisted, as if turning the hand over when punching. Bō technique includes a wide variety of blocks, strikes, sweeps, and entrapments. The bō may even be used to sweep sand into an attacker’s eyes.